


Sweat

by ussgallifrey221b



Series: To Build a Home [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussgallifrey221b/pseuds/ussgallifrey221b
Summary: "Oh, we're playing like that, are we?" You ask with an irrediculous expression.





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> A direct sequel to [Sun-Kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456279).
> 
> Was listening to [this](https://youtu.be/ytXykdpP8Hs) as I wrote.

Bucky finds you sprawled out on your bed. Chest heaving, back arching off white cotton sheets. A hand fanning your face and another tracing the plains and valleys of your thighs, teasingly creeping towards that sweet wet center. 

The door is shut purposefully, quietly, behind him - so as not to wake the sleeping children just across the hall. How you managed to beat him and get Timothy down before he was able to untangle himself from the mess of toddler limbs is a mystery for another day. Striding across the carpet, shirt roughly pulled up and over his head and thrown back towards the locked door. He's on you in an instant, much to your pleased laughter.

Your skin is sticky with humid summer air as his mouth descends on your neck. You easily turn in his embrace, because he allows you. A hungry, desperate mouth seeks him out, begging for a much-needed touch. The gravely moan steeps from his lips as he tastes the sweet tang of lemonade on your pink lips. Tongue languidly lapping up the fruit like a frantic prayer - coating himself with your unique taste. And you meet him with mewls and sighs and a bare leg wrapping around him to bring him closer.

He forces himself back, forehead resting on your damp brow. Breath hot and seedy between you as you huff.

"You promised me, Mr. Barnes," even breathlessly kissed, your smile still manages to make his stomach flip flop with that sweet upturn. The batting of long lashes against blushed cheeks, eyes darkened by lust.

But he loves this, so he plays the game you easily led him towards. He drops a wet kiss to your clavicle, eyes sparkling with mischievous intentions and an easy drawl in his voice, "And what exactly did I promise, _ Mrs. Barnes_?"

You groan, hands desperate to tug him closer by his shorts, "You forgot already? Memory going bad in your advanced age?"

Your hands are stilled by fingers encircling your wrists, drawn together and pulled above your head. Bucky smirks down at your gaping little mouth, a protest ready to fall from your lips. Taking his knee, he rubs up against your aching center and all the air leaves your lungs with a sudden exhale. Squirming to meet his lazy circles, he tightens his grip on your wrists just ever so slightly to gain your attention.

"Oh, we're playing like that, are we?" You ask with an irrediculous expression.

Warm metal drags down your chest, meeting the bare skin of your stomach where your tank top had bunched up. Skating gently over flushed skin. Bucky savors the hitch of your breath as he dips into your underwear. Tracing the line of your thigh before tracking back up to your hot core.

"Oh, fuck. _ Baby_," you mewl as a vibranium finger rubs against your nub.

Bucky drags you back into a kiss. Your mouth is wide with delicious moans as he brings you to the brink, fingers dipping into your slicked up cunt. Just for him, always for him.

His own arousal is heavy against the fly of his shorts. Aching for release - the sweet pleasure of your warmth and touch. He can feel his resolve dropping as the tight muscles of your stomach coil up under his hand and the increasing rush of moans fall on his ears.

With just a single hand, he breaks you apart. Makes you slick with cum and biting down his name with every thrust of your hips up against him.

As you relax into the sheets with a blissed-out smile, he releases your hands. But takes great pleasure in watching you go wide-eyed as he makes you suck off your own wetness from his metal fingers. Holding eye contact as you slowly lick up every little drop. Settled back on his hunches, cock straining against his clothes, you drag that wet pink tongue with exaggerated swirls around his ring finger - pulling off with a nice little _ pop_.

With a moment of split decision, Bucky flips you over on to your stomach. Swatting a warm hand against your plump ass cheek - gaining an indignant squeal from you that's only slightly muffled by the pillow under your sweaty face.

Your underwear is quickly pulled down, along with his own clothes that he hastily kicks off. And then he's dragging you up by your ass. So gorgeous and round, he just wants to fucking bite it. A hand runs down the dip of your spine, right down to your disheveled hair. Your flushed face turned against the pillows, eyes shut with excited anticipation. 

A finger runs down your slit, so wet from your orgasm. Bucky coats his leaking cock with it and has to bite back a groan as he eases into your hot cunt. Sliding in with little resistance, bottoming out with a long moan from both of you.

You look so amazing, taking him like this, so good for him. His perfect girl, pulling his cock into your wet little hole like the needy woman you are. If he could steady himself, he might say that to you. But he grabs a handful of your hair instead, pulling your head back with a satisfied grunt of pain.

And then he's rocking into you and you're right there meeting his thrusts. So fucking tight and wet and fucking perfect for him. After all this time, it only seemed to get better.

The vibranium hand on your left hip makes gorgeous little bruises welt up and his name is uttered like a fucking prayer for his sinning ears. The word tangling in with breathless moans and grunts and sighs as he rocks up into that beautiful cunt. Seeking his pleasure out in the tangle of your wet hot love. Skin soaked with sweat, salty drops falling down your back as he exerts himself with needy thrusts.

His. Fucking gorgeous perfect wife. So hot and ready beneath his hands. Taking him in so good and right. Your hands grip down on the sheets as you bite a loud moan back, squeezing around him as he hits that white hot spot again and again inside you.

Your name falls from his lips as he climbs the mountain to that peak of stumbling, blinding pleasure. 

"God, Bucky, baby - _ fuck_!" You moan unintelligibly as you arch into the quickening thrusts.

The coil is his belly clenches with hot tension as he gazes down at your face - so lost in the feeling, the pleasure he's giving you. God, you're so fucking perfect.

Grunts, so sharp and hard, crawl out from his chest and cascade out as he grabs your hips and rocks into you with those last few thrusts that have him collapsing with a near-scream over your back.

He feels the pulse of his cock between your wet velvet walls. Hot cum seeping out and down your sweat-soaked thighs. Hair, damp, and sticking to his face and neck as he drops tender kisses to your gorgeous sweaty back.

You mewl, ass up, face rubbing against the pillow as you experience your own orgasmic pleasure. Massaging your sides as you drop back down from the clouds, head fuzzy and throat dry as you gaze back at him with those gorgeous blissed-out eyes.

The smile creeps across his face as he leans down and kisses your lemonade lips, coating the salty sweat of his own perfectly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my [Tumblr](https://ussgallifreyfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
